Love Me
by MissAMira
Summary: I was once loved him so much that I could never even bother looking at any other guys- but that was all in the past. The real question is- do I still love him? The father of my child. A/N - my third fanfic. I'm doing this because I wanted to have some GraLu in my story list. So be a dear and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Fairy Tail's NOT mine **

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**February 2005**

"Do you Lucy Heartfilia take Gray Fullbuster to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

I can't believe it- I Lucy Heartfilia, 22 years old is married to a young businessman name Gray Fullbuster whom I love very mush since high school. I am so happy that I'm pretty sure we're going to have such happy ending together-

.

.

.

.

.

**March 2005**

"I'm going out! Don't wait for me!"

That's all he said before he left me completely dumbfounded standing near the dining table holding an empty plate. He didn't even look at me when he said all those words-

"Looks like dinner alone- again." I plopped myself on the chair preparing myself the rice I just cooked for dinner. It was actually my first time succeeded in making a perfectly baked rice with chicken curry as the side dish.

However my husband; Gray Fullbuster couldn't see that. He always reminded me,

"Why bother cooking when we got our self a professional chef to cooks for us?"

Indeed we do have a chef, we even got maids around the house but can't I just at least for once be a real useful wife instead of just a trophy wife you could displayed me around. He never tasted my cooks not even once.

What happened? What did I do wrong?

Why did I agree to married him the first place; was it because of the one-sided love that I hold onto too much. I remember the first time I have ever talked to Gray; it was at our high school graduation party-

.

.

.

.

.

**June 2002**

"Hey you Lucy Heartfilia right?"

I nodded nervously looking at guy in front of me, "Y-Yeah."

"Look I'm sorry for what happened earlier; the guys can be a jerk sometimes." He scratch the back of his head awkwardly, "I hope you hold no grudge since this was the last day of school."

"O-Of course. I wouldn't mind at all." I replied fidgeting; trying hard to not looking into his direction.

The man I was talking to was none other than the school most popular guy; Gray Fullbuster- One of the nicest guys at school. Furthermore, he was the president of the student's council, captain of the school's basketball team, the son of the richest man in Fiore and also the guy that I had a crush on since middle school.

"I never really talk to you before huh?" He said letting out a chuckle, "I guess this is the first time I've ever approached you."

Of course; why would you talk to me anyway- I'm just the school's loser, a big fat geek. I'm not like one of your friends. I'm simply just the scholarship students, the girl with thick glasses whom always wearing an old clothes repeatedly- I'm the 'opposite' of what you are.

Instead I said, "T-That was nice of you." Smiling shyly at him.

"Oh, before I forget." He took out the school's magazine from his backpack and handed it to me, "Can you sign it; I'm planning on getting all the student's autograph."

I gladly took the magazine from him; he looks happy as I wrote my name in it. And that was the first time I have ever saw him smiling genuinely at me- also that was the time that I realized how much I love this guy. He's so perfect.

.

.

.

.

.

**April 2005**

"Can you stop asking me too much questions?" He said slamming his fist on the wardrobe's door.

I was startled by his sudden outburst; I clench the hem of my skirt. The truth is, I'm actually scared of him-

"I was just asking, you were gone for a week?" I said sounding almost like a whisper to him making him glared at me as he took off his tie.

"So? I can be wherever I want you know." He replied not even looking at me.

"It wouldn't kill you for once if you would just tell me where you're going." I muttered.

"Look." He abruptly caught my wrist and pinned me to the wall, "Just because you're my wife, that doesn't means I have to always tell you everything. Okay?"

Then he let go of my wrist, grabbing the towel near the cabinet and heading to the bathroom. I could hear he groan heavily right before he turn on the shower.

And that was the man I was in love with-

.

.

.

.

.

**May 2005**

"I said shut up!" He yelled pushing me down on the floor, tears started flowing on my face-

"Oh she cried, how pathetic." Gray said amusingly, grabbing me by the hair, "Listen here you filthy bitch, stop asking me annoying questions. You know I don't like that."

"Gray, you're hurting me!" I shrieked in pain as he forcibly grabbing my hair; I know I should have just fight back but somehow I couldn't. He's too strong-

"Oh sorry." He laughs as he let go of my hair, "My bad."

"Why are you being like this?" I asked looking at Gray whom already slump himself lazily on the couch nearby with beer on his hand. Lately, Gray has been too fond of getting himself drunk and getting home late.

I'm beginning to realized how I fully regretted marrying him; this is not the man that I love-

"This is all your fault!" He yelled, kicking my legs, "Why do I have to married you? Why did you agree in the first place?"

.

.

.

.

.

**June 2005**

"Sign here please."

"Sure." I said, signing my name on the papers in front of me.

"As from today, you guys are no longer husband and wife." The female lawyer said looking dejectedly at Gray and me; she probably felt sorry for us- well, it looks like more sorry for me.

Soon after the lawyer left the room, Gray took out his phone and texting someone. I stare at him; I bet he is telling his friends about how he is now- officially a single man. A free man-

"I guess, I'll heads out first." I said glancing at Gray who was too immersed staring at his phone, "Bye Gray."

And that was the last time I saw him-

.

.

.

.

.

**2013**

**Present Days**

"Hey Luce, where do I put this?"

"Just put it over there." I said facing Freed Justine; a special friend of mine who was nice enough to help me cleaning my new apartment.

"I can't believe we moved back here in Fiore." He said; slyly putting his arm on my shoulder, "We are going to be so damn happy here that everybody is going to envy with us." He said proudly.

"Tch- what the hell are you talking about?" I playfully push his shoulder, "Clean that up will ya?"

"Fine, where's Haru?"

That's right- where is that kid? I walk around the apartment to find Haru; my eight years old son, "Where's that brat anyway?"

"In here!" Suddenly Haru jump out from one of the boxes making Freed almost dropping the vase he was holding, "Haru! If I drop that, your mom is going to kill me."

"Sorry Freed." He run to my direction ignoring Freed's blabbering and jump on my back, "Mom, I'm hungry!"

"Want to order pizza?" I asked turning my head at him and ruffling his spiky blond hair making him pouted cutely, "Go find mommy's phone first."

"Okay!"

My lips started to curve into a smile as I look at my son; running around the boxes trying to find my phone. Then Freed swiftly embrace me from the back, "I meant it when I said we're going to be happy."

Holding onto his hand, I nodded my head-

"I know that."

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

I don't know why I wanted to write a GraLu stories so badly- I wrote this after listening to Eminem's new song; The Monster and Big Bang's old song; Monster- that's why I make Gray the annoying-monster-type-of-husband.

Tch- what a lame excuse. I know- Please tell me if you like this.

I'm so bored actually, plus my English teacher becoming a pain in the ass making me write something about 'facts'- why can't she just let me write stuff like this whole fanfiction thing. That could be a little bit easier.

Anyway, review it please.

With love,

MissAMira.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Fairy Tail's NOT mine **

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**With Gray**

"Are you an idiot?"

.

.

.

.

.

"I asked for a simple damn thing and yet you can't even do a shit?" I slammed the file on the table glaring at my assistant, "What did you I pay you for?"

Why am I surrounded by idiots; what's the point of graduated from a prestige college if you can't even perform your task well. What a waste of money-

"I'm s-sorry Mr Fullbuster." She bowed her head.

"Whatever, you're fired." I said not looking at her, "Just get out of my office."

She was about to say something but I cut her off by waving my hand; signalling her to just get out. With a pathetic sad face; she leaves the room.

I groan after I hear the door being close, "This is why I hated some woman."

.

.

.

.

.

"Can't you at least once in awhile be nice to your assistant?"

I let out a small chuckle after putting down my coffee, "Why? They're not even my friend." I said looking up at my friend, Juvia Lockser whom also my business partner.

I've known Juvia my whole life; ever since I was 5 years old. Our parents were very close so we practically grew up together. Sometimes, some people mistaken us for a couple when we're actually not- I have no grudge against that since I wouldn't mind at all; she's hot.

Juvia is a very attractive woman; voluptuous body, slender legs, gorgeous wavy blue hair, perfect porcelain skins- she's everything that a guy could ever dream off. I'll be lying if I said I don't like her because I do. But since she's a friend and she don't 'do' friend so I guess just having her around was kind of cool.

"So you're saying you're only being nice to your friend?" She said looking at me with a cold eyes, "Whatever Gray; she was your third assistant this month."

"And you're going to help find another one by next week." I said firmly touching her hands, "And please find a guy assistant this time."

"You know, the world doesn't revolve around you, you know." Snatching her hands from mine, "I myself have other things to do too."

"You love me right? So be a dear and just do what I asked for."

After a moment of some staring contest, she sighed, "You're lucky I love you so I'll help you find someone."

"Someone useful please." I said sipping my coffee.

.

.

.

.

.

"What are you doing here?"

I asked annoyingly glancing at the woman who sits comfortably on the kitchen counter crossing her legs.

"What? I can't visit my own son?" She said bluntly.

"Whatever Ul, you know I don't like it when you come here." I said heading to the fridge, grabbing some beer.

Suddenly, she jump off the kitchen counter, snatching the beer from my hand and threw it into the sink, "You should stop drink Gray, seriously."

There goes my beer; damn woman-

"Why do you care?" I said half yelling; grabbing another beer from the fridge; this time I hold it tightly making sure she's not going to snatch it from me.

"Because I'm your mother, of course I care!" She replied with a harsh tone.

I can't help but laugh at her statement; is she for fucking real. Turning myself around and facing her, "In case you forgot, you're not my real mother." I said glaring down at her, "You're just some slut my dad married to-."

*SLAP*

"Well, in case YOU forgot- I'm the slut who fucking raised you when your dad decides to leave you."

.

.

.

.

.

"Dude, you gotta stop fighting with your mom."

"She's not my mom Natsu, how many times do I have to tell you!"

Ul Malkovich is not my real mom; she's my step mom. My dad; Silver Fullbuster married her when I was 10 years old. Ul is actually a nice woman but there was the time when I hated her so badly. I just couldn't accept it- she was the reason why my dad divorced my real mom and also the reason why my real mom died.

"What happened to you man?" He said plopped himself next to me on the couch, "You used to be fun and now you're not."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you." Sipping the beer in my hand, "I'm 30 years old, single, seriously fucked up and I'm trying to fully live the hell out of my life." I said sipping more beer into my throats; ah the wonder of alcohols.

Natsu made a disgusted face staring at the beer in my hand. I've known this guy since high school; he was a bad ass back then but somehow, beer or any type of alcohols is not his thing.

Natsu Dragneel; same age as me, surprisingly got a fucking hilarious pink coloured hair which is shockingly natural. He got teased a lot with his weird-one-of-a-kind hair colour back in high school so that's why he becomes a bully then.

However, now that he's growing older and more mature; what a boring person he turns out to be-

"Lay off the beer will ya." He said tapping my shoulder, "This house is reek of alcohols."

"Don't you have a work to do besides coming here lecturing me about some shit I don't even care about?"

"Fuck you Gray. I'm leaving!"

"Atta boy."

.

.

.

.

.

"You're leaving already?"

"Yeah, I have to go." I said looking at the half naked woman I just slept with, "You should get dressed as well."

"Wanna help me with that?" She said giving me a seductive look, "I could always use some help?"

I ignore her as I buttoned up my shirt; why the fuck should I help her dressed up- she got her own hands; use it. Woman and their laziness-

"Whatever, I'm leaving- you're on your own." Picking up my coat and heading to the door leaving her completely speechless. Fuck it; I don't even know her-

This is what I do basically; after work either I stay at home or find a woman to bang with. And so far, I like it a lot. I'm not the kind of guy that goes with the commitment and shit- no fucking way. I prefer being single so I don't have to handle all the stress.

.

.

.

.

.

"Now what?"

I don't know why all of the sudden I came here; at some unknown park. Maybe I'm thinking too much while walking that I don't even realized, I reach to this place. Thank God, at least I got my phone with me.

"Maybe I should call Natsu to pick me up later." I asked myself as I sit on the bench nearby.

It was night and the park is surprisingly filled with people; some were seen walking around aimlessly, probably drunk. Young couple walks hand in hand together being all lovey-dovey, some guy wearing a jumpsuit jogging with his dog- at night? That's stupid I guess.

I was too focused staring at people until a trio caught me; it was a man walking side by side with his wife; I think, and their son was running around happily sucking a big lollipop- they look too happy. The woman couldn't stop laughing looking at his husband trying to catch their son.

"Now that's a scene that makes me want to vomit." I muttered slowly, disgusted by their happiness. Do I feel a bit envious at them? Probably not; I rather died than getting married.

"Ugh, this is too much." I said glancing to another direction.

The trio were getting near me and they're too loud damn it; why can't they just shut the fuck up? I know they're happy but no need to show it much to others you know-

"Lucy! Help me catch him!" The husband said-

.

.

.

.

.

"Lucy?"

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

Cliffhanger! Do you like jerk-Gray? I know I do. Anyway, some asked if this was a FreLu? Well- I don't know, what do you think? Should I make it a FreLu too?

And why is it that some people assumed Silver from Tartaros is actually Gray's father- I read that somewhere but nevertheless that guy is hot. So him; being Gray's dad was something I can totally accept. That's why I choose him as Gray's dad in here.

Thank you and with love,

MissAMira.


End file.
